


Nightmare Comforts

by Somethingwickedthiswaylives



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Asra (The Arcana) - Freeform, Asra (the arcana)/reader - Freeform, Comfort, F/M, Faust (The Arcana) - Freeform, I guess this is kinda a comfort thing, Nightmare, Reader has a nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingwickedthiswaylives/pseuds/Somethingwickedthiswaylives
Summary: “Let’s just go back to bed, yeah?” I knew he wanted to say something else by the look in his eyes, but something stopped him. I gave him a gentle smile in response, reaching over to take his hand in mine and placing a kiss upon his palm.“Sure, let’s go back to bed.”





	Nightmare Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is like my first ever written thing that I’ve posed anywhere I think. It probably sucks because its been like 10 years since I last wrote anything. I’m pretty sure the last thing I wrote was some journalism story on bull riding. I’ll definitely need to work on a lot of things but I was still proud enough of this to post it on here so enjoy I guess.  
> It's not very long I know but I'm trying to get back into writing again so I'm hoping I'll get better as it goes.
> 
> As much as I wanted to continue writing it was starting to feel forced so I stopped.
> 
> Pairing: Asra x MC  
> Word count: 618  
> Warnings: nightmares? Uhm I’m not really sure if there’s anything else.

The dark surrounded me, pushing and pulling in every direction. The occasional flash of light broke through the fog and showed snippets of a beach covered in dark sand and smoke rising from the ground, only to disappear as soon as it made an appearance. I couldn’t feel anything but a faint ache that went deep into my bones and a cold that would wash over me when I saw the beach. In the next flash of light I saw a figure kneeling in the dark sand, when our eyes met I was jolted awake. 

My jolting awake had alerted the sleeping figure next to me, I couldn’t reach out to him no matter how badly I wanted to. Breathing was difficult, short gasping breaths leaving my lips as tears filled my eyes. 

“Hey, shh, it’s okay.” The words were whispered as arms wound themselves around me, warmth spreading throughout my shaking body as Asra held me close. Faust had awoken as well, slithering her way towards me and nudging at my exposed leg. 

“You’re with me now MC, it's alright.” Gentle hands smoothed my hair back, taking my face between his hands he met my eyes. “You’re okay, just breathe with me, alright?”  
He took my hand in his and placed it on his chest, forcing me to feel his breath. Slowly I was able to get my breathing under control, squeezing my eyes shut I let out one final shaky breath. I whispered his name so softly I wasn’t sure he had heard it until I felt his lips press against my forehead. His fingers began running through my hair, nails lightly dragging against my scalp in a calming manner.

“I’m here for you, I promise. I will always protect you.” He murmured, Faust had begun slithering her way up to my shoulders and once she was comfortable she gave Asra a sharp look. “Okay we will protect you.”

I hummed in response, fingers trailing along Faust's soft scales as she nudged my cheek with her head. Asra sat back slightly and watched us interact, his features melting into something I couldn’t quit recognize.

“What?”

“Let’s just go back to bed, yeah?” I knew he wanted to say something else by the look in his eyes, but something stopped him. I gave him a gentle smile in response, reaching over to take his hand in mine and placing a kiss upon his palm.

“Sure, let’s go back to bed.” I said softly. Faust moved her way down my arm to make herself comfortable at the foot of the bed, leaving me free to lay back and get comfortable.

I turned so I was facing the window, making it so I could watch the night sky if I still was unable to sleep later on. The bed shifted signaling that Asra had done the same keeping the usual amount of distance between us. We had been sharing this bed for the three years that I had been with him and he had never crossed over the imaginary line that separated us while we slumbered. It was almost as if he could read my thoughts in that moment because the bed shifted again as he moved to place his arm around me and pull me closer to him. His movements were slow like he didn’t want to frighten me away, or maybe as if this were all a dream and he didn’t want to wake from it yet. A small sound left him as I remained in his embrace, I pretended not to hear it knowing he’d move away if I mentioned it. I took his hand in mine, fingers intertwining as I let myself drift off to sleep.


End file.
